1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to retrieving tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved retrieving tool that selectively and readily enables interchangeable jaws to be utilized dependent on application desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retrieving tools for remote pick-up of various items is well known in the prior art. Generally these items are directed to the retrieval of a single class of debris and the like and are not subject to a ready interchange of jaws.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,619 to Schmieler wherein a pick-up scooper utilizes an illumination device proximate the handgrip portion of the tool to illuminate the scoop and closure lid that may be manipulated by the supporting hand of the user. Propelling means are provided in the receptacle and the operatable manually propellent material scooped into the entry of the receptacle. Essentially the device is ostensibly intended to be used during periods of dim light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,892 to Williams sets forth a cane-like retrieving tool wherein debris is received within a fixed scoop positioned proximate a lowermost portion of the cane with the addition of a pivotal lid cooperating with the scoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,269 to Skermetta sets forth a scoop for use as a portable toilet for pets wherein a container is mounted relative to an elongate pole and wherein a pivoted flap overlies the container for selective containment of debris therein and further including a pivotal bottom of the container to assist in depositing debris accepted within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,419 to Kalan sets forth a fireplace ash cleaning shovel wherein a lowermost scoop utilizes a pivoted closure lid manipulatable at a remote position from the lid to accept ash from a fireplace therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,627 to Solypa sets forth a manure collection device for use with household pets and the like wherein a bottom scoop utilizes a tined arrangement for accepting manure to be deposited within the container with a pivoted lid for secure containment of the manure deposited to enable remote disposal of the manure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved retrieval tool that utilizes easily replaceable jaw sets for adapting the tool to the retrieval of debris and the like of various configurations and in this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.